Buenas Noches
by KeyKnows
Summary: Es de noche y hace frío. Ellos lucen felices celebrando algo, no le importa qué es, ellos no le importan, no los necesita… *Oneshot para el concurso navideño "Copo de Letras", del grupo LETRAS: Hijos de Canaán.*


¡Hola, gente! :D

Bueno, este oneshot fue escrito para el concurso "Copo de Letras" del grupo "LETRAS: Hijos de Canaán"

Ojala les agrade, es mi primer fic de Digimon Tamers OwO

Aclaraciones: _En itálica_ están los pensamientos.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas Noches<strong>

Hace frío. El helado viento le cala los huesos y remueve con fuerza la pañoleta roja en su cuello, que no le sirve para protegerse del inclemente tiempo que se desata esa noche.

Se abraza a si mismo mientras camina a paso lento por los tejados. Se siente entumido, así que no salta con habilidad como suele hacer.

Mira en rededor suyo. Hay más luces de lo acostumbrado, también hay muchos más colores. El horizonte, la cuidad está llena de luces de colores rojo, verde y amarillo, hay series con pequeños focos alrededor de las ventanas de las casas, así como las ha visto en tiendas y edificios varios.

Sigue caminando, ya casi llega a su destino.

Sabe que es una celebración, recuerda que esos niños, Ai y Makoto, estuvieron hablando de ello desde septiembre, emocionados por los regalos que recebarían después.

_No se merecen ningún regalo_ piensa receloso, mientras sus pies pisan con ligereza los fríos tejos. No se merecen siquiera que él, el gran Impmon, vaya a curiosear cerca de la que alguna vez fue su casa.

Baja los brazos y se hinca a la orilla del techo. El cuarto de los niños tiene las cortinas cerradas y no hay luz. Por un momento piensa que no hay nadie, y cree que lo mejor sería irse. Él no tiene por qué estar ahí.

_Tontos_.

Se incorpora, y en el proceso nota la luz amarillenta que ilumina el callejón sobre el que está. Vuelve a hincarse y ve que la luz de la cocina está encendida. Desde la ventana abierta le llega el olor de la suculenta comida que la mamá de los niños sabe cocinar tan bien.

Tiene hambre.

Tuerce la boca en una sonrisa maliciosa, y piensa que les puede robar algo de comer.

_Es lo menos que me deben_.

Se desliza silencioso por la cañería y se pega a la pared de la casa. Está fría y sucia, pero no presta atención a esos detalles.

Se asoma con cuidado por la ventana. Sus orejas que asemejan largos cuernos negros lucen como un sombrero para Halloween. Pronto sus ojos verdes y brillantes examinan suspicaces la escena que acontece dentro de la casa.

Hay mucha comida sobre la mesa. Puré de patatas, ensalada y sopa fría. Sobresale un pavo de aroma exquisito y con un aspecto aun más apetecible, está en una bandeja, con lechuga, uvas y rodajas de naranja a su alrededor. En la estufa hierve algo con aroma frutal y dulce.

Su estomago ruge. No ha comido bien últimamente, y ese banquete se le antoja maravilloso.

No puede entrar ahora, la madre de los niños está ocupada dando los últimos retoques a la comida, yendo de un lado para otro por toda la cocina.

No pasa mucho rato para que ella le hable a los niños y a su esposo. Les pide que la ayuden a llevar las cosas al comedor.

Por un momento olvida que ha ido a robar. Mira fijamente a los niños, que lucen alegres y ayudan con entusiasmo a su madre. Observa su sonrisa y la felicidad que asoma en su mirada. Casi siente ganas de regresar.

_¡No digas tonterías!_

Se reprende así mismo, vuelca su atención en la comida y en como la transportan. Dejan algunas cosas sobre la mesa de la cocina, incluyendo el suculento pavo, y sabe que es momento para actuar.

Con torpeza debido a la velocidad vertiginosa en que quiere hacerlo, y por lo entumido de su cuerpo, entra por la ventana. Se acerca corriendo silencioso a la mesa y arranca con rapidez una de las piernas del pavo. También toma algunas de las frutas a su alrededor.

Sabe que es peligroso pero le gana la curiosidad, así que se acerca sigiloso a la puerta. Sus ojos reflejan el resplandor intermitente de las luces multicolor que adornan un gran pino artificial. Mira fijamente las esferas retocadas con diamantina que cuelgan de él, así como la escarcha blanca y brillante que lo rodea con elegancia. La enorme estrella amarilla en la punta es el cierre del bello cuadro.

No lo entiende del todo, no sabe el significado que tiene ese árbol lleno de tanto color y cosas brillantes.

—Humanos —dice, mientras se lleva a la boca una de las uvas que tomó— Hacen cosas tan tontas.

Escucha pasos de vuelta. De inmediato regresa a la cocina y escapa rápidamente por la ventana hacia el oscuro callejón, no sin antes arrancarle la otra pierna al pavo, total, ellos tiene comida de sobra.

Corre hacia la calle y le da una mordida a una de las piernas de pavo que se robó. Delicioso.

Camina comiendo con calma en dirección al parque. Hay pocas personas en la calle, supone que están celebrando lo que sea se celebre esa fecha. Piensa en que todos deben estar cenando pavo y tienen un enorme pino adornando sus casas.

Sonríe de medio lado, sin dejar de masticar con ganas el enorme bocado que le arranca a la segunda pierna de pollo.

Piensa en lo bien que se siente ser libre y no tener a ninguno de esos tontos humanos "cuidando" de él. No los necesita, porque él sabe cuidarse solo. A Impmon no le hace falta la compañía de los humanos, de ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera de sus camaradas.

La palabra le parece repulsiva. Él está perfectamente bien solo, ahora es feliz, ahora nadie lo trata mal ni le falta el respeto.

Recuerda a los niños y un escalofrió, que quiere atribuir a la baja temperatura, lo recorre de arriba abajo.

En cuanto llega al parque se mete entre los árboles. Ya nada más le quedan unas cuantas uvas, y las come lentamente a la par que camina. Busca un lugar en donde pasar la noche, y se decide por descansar al pie de un árbol cerca de un claro.

Le gusta el parque en las noches frías, aunque no la pase precisamente cómodo ahí, le gusta porque no hay humanos, porque cuando el tiempo es malo nadie sale de su casa y él tiene el lugar para él solo. No hay nadie que lo moleste, Impmon es el rey del lugar en noches como esa, el rey al que se debe respetar.

Se siente con la espalda recargada en el duro tronco del árbol. Aun tiene frío, así que crea una flama sobre su dedo y la lanza aun montón de hierba que hay por ahí, haciéndose una pequeña fogata.

Abraza sus rodillas y recarga la cabeza en ellas, mientras sus ojos observan las danzarinas flamas que acaba de formar.

Hace frío, aun tiene hambre y no hay un lugar a donde ir.

Siente el impulso de regresar, como sentirá muchas otras veces en un futuro, pero no puede hacerlo, y quiere creer que ese deseo no es más que consecuencia de estar tan cansado y hambriento.

Vivir solo y por su cuenta es fantástico, pero también es muy difícil. Siempre tiene que cuidarse de que los humanos no lo vean, aunque los molesta con frecuencia y se divierte con ello. También tiene que conseguir su propia comida y buscar lugares seguros para descansar. No es fácil.

Y se vuele más difícil cuando ve a esos digimons que tiene un camarada, los que conviven con los humanos y dejan que los traten como mascotas. Le enferma. Lo molesta ver como se rebajan a no ser más que un juguete bonito para los niños, como él lo fue alguna vez.

Y lo que más le molesta de ellos, de ver a esos digimons jugando y conviviendo con los niños, es que aun siendo tratados como mascotas parecen tener más respeto del que a él nunca le dieron, y sobre todo parecen más felices.

La idea lo hace recordar como Ai y Makoto peleaban por todo. Por los juguetes, por la televisión, por la comida, por él. Como si no fuera más que otro objeto en esa casa.

Su ceño se frunce en frustración y enojo mientras piensa en esto.

Recuerda como lo jaloneaban, discutiendo sobre su propiedad y le ordenaban atacar al otro ¿Qué debía hacer él? No debía atacar a ninguno, no quería y además los brazos le dolían, y los gritos agudos y chillones le lastimaban los oídos ¿Qué cosa tenía que hacer?

Liberarse de ellos, por supuesto. Hace memoria y se ve así mismo gritando "¡Ya basta!" mientras empuja a ambos con fuerza y da un salto a la ventana. Los niños caen de espaldas y lloran, preguntándole a donde va, gritándole que no se vaya.

— ¡Estúpidos! —fue lo último que les dijo antes de desaparecer entre los tejados y dejarlos llorando.

El recuerdo le sabe amargo, y hace que oculte su mirada esmeralda entre sus piernas. No se arrepiente en lo absoluto, no podía permanecer más tiempo así.

Siente algo en su enguantada mano derecha. Aun conserva una de las uvas, la última que le queda. Verla le recuerda a los niños, que según vio varios minutos atrás estaban felices y sonrientes.

Ellos no lo necesitan. _Yo no los necesito_, se dice con firmeza, metiéndose la uva a la boca casi con rencor.

Piensa en que ellos estarán comiendo esa deliciosa comida en su casa caliente y confortable, piensa en que él está ahí pasando frío y hambre.

Algo helado le cae en la cabeza, alza la vista y se percata de que el árbol no lo protegerá de los copos de nieve que empiezan a caer.

Mientras ellos están allá, celebrando eso que más tarde sabrá se llama Navidad, él está ahí: Solo y con ganas de llorar, pero con la convicción de que no necesita a nadie y con el rencor atorado en la garganta.

* * *

><p>¡Y así fue! ¿Qué les pareció? OwO<p>

Bueno, la verdad creo muy poco probable ganar este concurso x'D Me gustó mucho como me quedó este oneshot, y me divertí al escribirlo, pero lo encuentro bastante simple y hasta cliché xDD Además hay contrincantes muy fuertes OwO

Como sea, espero lo disfrutaran :3 ¡Felices fiestas!

PD. Impmon rules! xD


End file.
